This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with light sensors.
Electronic devices often include light sensors. For example, cellular telephones often include a proximity sensor that determines a distance to a user of the device by emitting light toward the user and detecting reflected light from the user.
Proximity sensors are often mounted within a device enclosure and transmit and receive the light through a transparent aperture in the enclosure. It can be difficult to align the proximity sensor with the aperture. In some situations, a misalignment with the aperture can lead to diminished signal strength for the proximity sensor.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved methods and structures for mounting light sensors in electronic devices.